


Hitman For Hire Leaves Love On Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is also still a demon, M/M, Marijuana, Probably violence in later chapters as well, There will be a happy ending, bill is a hitman, dipper is a detective, dont mind the death tag, gideon is a douche nugget, i dont know how to even tag, mabel is a psychiatrist, this is the first thing ive ever written for other eyes to see so pls be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher hired by gang leader Gideon Gleeful is sent to kill Dipper Pines, the detective who's on the case to put Gideon away for good after a majority of his business partners go missing. But once Bill gets a good look at who he's sent to kill, he can't bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah hey welcome! So welcome to the first chapter of Hitman For Hire Leaves Love On Fire. This is my first ever to be posted fanfic. As much as I love criticism, I would appreciate it if you WOULDN'T send me any considering my beta is giving me more tips on how to write better and stuff like that. So uh.. yeah.. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Also this chapter is super short, sorry. The future chapters will be longer I promise.

Gideon was not happy. Not happy at _all_. The Pines boy was getting way too close to solving the case. So what, a few of Gideon's old business partners went missing. That can't really prove anything… But Gideon wasn't going to risk anything. He can't lose to the Pines family any longer.

  
Within a flash Gideon ran to his room and to the closet. On the top shelf sits a box labelled ‘Important Files’. He had a little bit of trouble getting to it due to his height, but once it’s was in his hands he went right to the bottom where an old folded up piece of paper sits. A summoning sheet he took long a time ago back when he was just a child.  
“Time to ring up an old friend.” Gideon grinned manically. “And this this time no one is going to get in my way.”

\- - -

“Mabel!” Dipper cried in slight irritation, “I need another pen!” Mabel rolled her eyes and looked at the clock; it read 10:47.  
She let out a reluctant huff as she put her papers away and went upstairs to the small attic room where Dipper was. Another sigh escaped her as she saw the mess of papers on Dippers side of the room, along with the box of broken pens that have been gradually increasing over the past few days. Yet, she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

  
“I think that's enough for now Dipper. You've gone through three pens within the past hour!” She laughed and Dipper frowned at that. He was so close. He just needed more evidence. Only a few more pieces to link it to the prime suspect.“Mabel, I can't stop. I need to finish this. I'm _so_ close. I just need the bodies!”  
“And what good is a missing body?” She said with a bit more snap than she intended. “It's been almost a month Dipper. They can't find any of them.” Mabel’s tone grew softer now. “You need to go to sleep.”

Dipper sighed. He hated to think that Mabel was probably right about this. He stood up from his desk and rubbed his face with his hands with a slight frown. He remembered now that he had forgotten to shave even though Mabel constantly reminded him throughout the day.  
“Dipper.” Mabel said and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it. “Something will turn up eventually. Just not right now.” She assured him and pulled him into a hug. Dippers stubbly face slightly tickling her cheek and making her laugh.

  
“Go shave, shower, and get ready for bed, okay mister?” She said with mock adult sternness as she pulled away and pointed her finger at him.

  
“Okay.” Dipper laughed and shook his head slightly before ruffling her hair and running out of the room, thankfully dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. Once in the bathroom Dipper laughed softly to himself as he saw his reflection in the mirror. God, he looked awful. Hair sticking up everywhere from running his fingers through it, slightly darker than normal bags under his eyes, ink stained lips and chin.

The thing he focused most on was the stubble, turning to slight beard now. As he thought, it came to realization that he hadn’t shaved in about a week. After Dipper was finished analyzing himself, he showered, shaved, and went back to the bedroom. He made sure to be quiet since Mabel had already fallen asleep. He slipped into his own bed and sighed from feeling his tense muscles relax. “Hopefully tomorrow will bring more luck.” He muttered to himself before closing his eyes and attempting to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up with me on tumblr and instagram if you'd like :0  
> Tumblr - Grumpinni.tumblr.com  
> Instagram - @IrlDipPines


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's from Michigan. Have a new chapter.

Bill was annoyed and tried, once again, to convince his dimwitted munchkin of a summoner how stupid his plan was. “Look Gideon, this isn’t a good idea-”

“And why the hell isn’t it!?” Gideon snapped at the demon summoned before him.

“The _only_ detective still working on this case goes missing. _You’re_ the prime suspect. Why _is_ this a good idea?” The said demon crossed his arms over his chest. His face was relaxed, though it was obvious he wasn’t happy with Gideon. “Besides, what have you done for _me_ ? You haven’t _once_ payed me back. Why should I even bother to help you?”

“Because if I’m locked up, you’ll be out of a job.” Gideon grinned widely, knowing he’s got to Bill. “It’s not like you can advertise your ‘business.’”

Bill rolled his eyes at that. Mostly because Gideon was right. Not many demons have been needing help with anything lately. Less and less curious teenagers want to make deals with demons, let alone a dream demon.

“Fine.” Bill sighed. “But if you don’t pay back your side of the deal, you’re gonna be dead.” Bill snarled and grabbed Gideon’s hand, blue flames erupting around them before Bill left with a cloud of smoke in his wake.

\- - -

“Jesus Christ, why am I doing this?” Bill mumbled as he looked at the old shack before him.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Bill sighed and waited for about half a minute before turning around as the door opened and caused him to jump a little out of surprise. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw a tall, brunette man. He had very shaggy hair, and dark circles under his eyes.

‘ _Not getting enough sleep._ ’ Bill thought to himself.

“May I help you?” Dipper asked after a moment of Bill just staring off into space. He looked over the man on the porch, noticing he was only slightly smaller than himself and had bleached his hair on the top only. The sides left as their natural brown colour.

Bill blushed, and he wasn’t exactly too sure why. Probably due to the fact that they were both just staring at each other without saying anything. Except someone had said something. _Shit._  
“I-I’m sorry, what? I didn’t hear you,” Bill said and watched the other man closely.  
The brunette laughed and smiled.

“I said may I help you?” He repeated.

“Oh, um, I’m here for an appointment... But, I mean, I think  have the wrong address so I can just go-”  
“Oh- no this is the place! Come on in. I’m Dipper by the way. Dipper Pines.” He smiled and moved out of the way so the boy could enter.  
“Oh, uh, Bill Cipher.” Bill smiled and nodded as he stepped inside. “So. You’re not my psychiatrist are you? I swore I talked to a woman on the phone... but then again, maybe I didn’t,” he said apprehensively.

 

Dipper laughed at that. “Oh, no, you talked to my sister. Twin sister in fact! She should be out here soon I believe.” He hummed as he heard footsteps. “Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Dipper said soft enough for only Bill to hear.

Bill snickered at that. “William Cipher?” Mabel asked and looked up at Bill with a soft smile. “My name is Mabel Pines, I’m your psychiatrist. Would you please come with me?”

Bill let out a shaky breath and nodded and followed Mabel. He looked back at Dipper and waved once before continuing to follow Mabel.

 

On their way to Mabel’s office, he saw a few photos on the wall. Some of the two twins as kids. Some pictures of other family and what can only be assumed friends. He saw one picture though, that made him think of a time long ago.

The photo of a very old friend; Stanford Pines. His heart ached. He knew the man had died years ago, but he couldn’t help the ache that was left, even after all the years gone by. Though he didn’t linger long enough for the picture to make him feel much of anything else other than loss.

“So William. Do you like William?” Mabel asked and motioned for Bill to sit down in a chair right across from herself.

“Uh, Bill. Bill is fine,” he answered softly and sat down.

“Okay, so Bill.” She smiled fiendishly at him, “It says here that you have a slight case of depression.” Mabel hummed and looked over the doctor’s file. “And you’re taking medication yes?”

Bill nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Though... I’m not really sure if it’s the right medication,” he mumbled and looked at Mabel as he chewed his lip.  
“Well I’m going to help you with that,” she said with a smile. “Let’s get started shall we?” 

\- - -

By the end of the session Bill was exhausted. Not so much so from spilling out his ‘feelings,’ but because of the charade he had to keep up. He sighed as soon as he was out of sight of the shack.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” He mumbled and snapped his fingers harshly, teleporting himself into the Mindscape.

“I can’t _fucking_ believe this!” The demon yelled loudly, “Twelve weeks of this shit! Twelve weeks of unwanted therapy. Twelve weeks of fake feelings, having to see his- his _stupid_ face!”

Another harsh snap of his fingers and he found his well beloved bat in his hands. Aluminum and blood spattered. Just how he liked it to be. He began to start hitting a nearby tree with the bat, hard enough for the tree’s bark to chip away, but not hard enough to break or dent the bat too badly.

“I can’t kill him. They’re too alike,” Bill mumbled. The bat fell to his feet, and after, the demon to his knees.

 

Dipper and Stanford. Two different people, with almost identical personalities. Another snarl left his lips and he found the bat in his hands again as he struck the tree a few more times.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , FUCK!” Bill screamed, eyes turning from the beautiful blue cobalt to a deep vermilion red.

\- - -

“How’d your session go?” Dipper hummed , mouth stuffed with with food.  
“Which one?” Mabel snorted at her brother. “I had five today, please elaborate.”

“Uh... Bill. He seemed like a pretty normal kid. What’s he got?” Dipper asked with true curiosity. Mabel usually wasn’t too sure about sharing information about her patients, but with Dipper it was sort of like a stress relief for her.

“The fax I got from his doctor says that he has depression, though it doesn’t really match up with his personality. He shows signs, and has a few scars, but it really doesn’t seem like he has it, or at least he’s been controlling it very well. I mean, like, really _really_ well. I told him to talk to his doctor about having ‘Social Phobia’ considering he trips over the words he’s trying to say and has quite a few symptoms that show it. I’m almost concerned he could be schizophrenic. The way he talks about certain things makes it seem like he is. How he talked about his life as a kid and such. I won’t be able to tell until a later session though.” Mabel said softly. “He looks like such a kind guy too...”

“Just don’t get too attached to him. Psychiatrist-Patient relationships aren’t really that good,” Dipper said cautiously.

“I could say the same to you! I saw you making those goo-goo eyes at him mister.” Mabel winked and burst into laughter as she saw the blush cross against Dippers face.

“Mabel-”  
“Oh hush bro-bro, I’m kidding. Mostly,” she snorted.

  
Dipper just sighed and covered his face. “Whatever Mabel.. Just- shut up and eat your dinner.” He couldn’t help but smile. The blush, however, was still apparent even after he uncovered his face to eat the rest of his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to follow my Instagram because I do post when new chapters are put up!! I'll try to start posting to tumblr more often too.  
> Instagram - Irldippines  
> Tumblr - Grumpinni.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Okay wow so I honestly didn't expect this to get as many hits as it has already. I mean, only two chapters and already almost 600 hits! That's honestly really awesome guys thanks so much for reading and (hopefully) enjoying this story. I know you guys will like this chapter ;^)

"Bill!" Gideon yelled as soon as he saw the demon.  
    "Yes sir?" Bill asked and looked at him with a wide grin. "You seem angry. Is something wrong?" He snickered  
    "You know damn well what's wrong Cipher. And you haven't done a goddamn thing about it." Gideon sneered at him. "I've been waiting for two months Bill. Two damned months!"  
    "Stuff has come up. You know, you're not the only one who summons me for 'dirty work.'" Bill crossed his arms and watched the smaller man with that grin still present on his face.  
    "Well my issue is probably more important than a teenager who's having bullying issues at school, Cipher. You better start working faster than this. I had a search warrant come to my house the other day. If you don't do anything quick I will murder you."

Bill chuckled. "That's cute Gideon. I'll get it done as soon as I'm able. It's not your turn. You know it's a first come first serve policy I issue here~" And with that, Bill was gone with another lingering cloud of smoke and a deep chuckle before Gideon could even say another word.

\- - -

"Oh boy I needed this." Bill hummed as he looked over the small joint he had in his hand. He was far enough out in the woods that no one could see him from the trail, though something still seemed a bit off. Like someone was watching him. Bill shrugged it off as he pulled his lighter out and lit the end of the joint. "Oh god do I need this." He chuckled and took a small hit at first, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before breathing out. He enjoyed the slight burn it left his lungs, and his body was already starting to feel more relaxed.  
    Half way through the joint Bill heard someone coming. And specialty in his direction. "Aw shit." He mumbled and put out the joint, slipping it into his shirt pocket.  
    "Sir, can I ask what you're doing out here by yourself?" A very familiar voice called out to him.  
    "Detective Pine Tree. I could ask you the same thing." Bill giggled and turned around to face him. Which was probably a bad idea since his eyes were red from smoking. Dipper walked closer and looked at Bill’s eyes. His whites almost completely red and he sighed.

"Bill, have you been smoking marijuana?" Dipper asked sternly.  
    "I don’t know Dipper. Have I?" Bill grinned and bit his lip. "I still have some. Wanna shaaare?" He cooed and winked at Dipper. "It's legal~ for me, anyways."  
    "Well then I'm gonna have to see your card." Dipper said again just as sternly.  
    "Mm yeah of course." He hummed and nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.  
    Bill's face went pale as he realized he didn't have his wallet.  
    "Oh my god." He mumbled, hands patting at all his pockets. "I-I swear I had it-" He said quickly spinning around to see if it was on the ground. "I-It must be at my apartment on my bed." Bill was freaking out. He grabbed Dipper’s shoulders.  
    "You won't take me in right? I-I have a clean record. I haven't done anything wrong ever-" Bill felt like he was going to cry. "I-I'm sure you understand why I have it- I mean- I have to see a psychiatrist for fuck sake." He laughed despite feeling like crying. His eyes were still getting watery.  
    "Bill, I need you to calm down. Just breathe okay?" Dipper said softly and patted Bills arm. "I'm gonna drive you to-"  
    "Please don't! M-My record is spotless I haven't done anything bad ever-" He felt tears escape his eyes as he interrupted Dipper.  
    "Bill." Dipper said and held Bill's face in his hands to make sure he was going to listen.  
    "I'm not taking you to the station. Okay?" Bill nodded.  
    "I'm going to take you to your apartment. I trust you enough. I just need to see proof. If you don't have your card then I will have no choice but to take you to the station. Okay?" Another nod.  
    "Okay. Let's go." Dipper hummed and let go of Bills face and handed him a tissue from his jacket pocket. Bill took the tissue from Dipper and wiped his cheeks, eyes, and nose as they made their way to Dipper's car.  
  
    The ride to Bill’s apartment was quiet. Dipper looking over at Bill every once in awhile.

Bill was slightly curled up, the tissue held close to his face as he was still having a few stray tears. Small hiccups would still escape him but other than that it was nothing. As Dipper pulled into the lot of the complex he looked over at Bill and smiled a little, "Want me to go in with you?"

He only got a nod in response. "Okay." He hummed and pulled the keys out of the ignition and getting out after Bill did.  
    The walk to Bill's apartment was just as quiet as the car ride. Bill hadn't locked his room apparently as he quickly went in.  
    "Please, come in." Bill said softly and waited for Dipper since it seemed no was not an option. Dipper stepped in quickly and closed the door behind him and Bill went off to his bedroom to search for his wallet.

Dipper looked around. Bill had very few photos he noticed. Though, the apartment itself was quite filled with small trinkets and older antiques along with luxurious furniture. Bill came back a few minutes later and handed his medical card and doctors papers to Dipper.  
    "Sorry it took so long. My rooms a bit messy right now." Bill chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.  
    Dipper trusted Bill enough that he just looked over the information given on the card and the doctors papers. "Looks like you're all set." Dipper handed the card back to Bill after verifying it. Bill put the card on the table and smiled at the other.  
    "So.. I've been uh.. you know. Talking to Mabel and.. she's given me a lot of... advice. And help-" He swallowed and chewed his lip for a second.

Dipper waited patiently for Bill to continue. "A-And.. I've started to uhm.." He said softly and moved a bit closer to Dipper about arms length away now. "Think about how to even ask this question since... we don't talk too much besides in the waiting area of the house."

Bill was even closer now, his hand on Dipper’s chest as he looked down. "So... I'm not." He stated simply. Dipper knew what was happening.

 

Though he wasn't sure how to feel about it. His heart was racing and he was nervous as Bill looked up at him.  
    "Just.. please don't… run out if you're weirded out." Bill's voice was just above a whisper now as he leaned in close. His own lips ghosting over Dipper's for a second before he took a deep breath and forced himself the rest of the way to kiss Dipper.

It was soft. Despite the force Bill used to actually kiss Dipper. Though Dipper did tense up at first at the sudden feeling he quickly relaxed and held Bill close as he began to kiss back.

Bill smiled against Dippers lips and ran a hand into his hair. It was a lot softer than he expected. The kiss broke once Bill laughed and hid his face in Dipper's neck.  
    "Oh god." Bill sighed and played with the hairs on the back of Dipper’s head. "Thank you-" He let out another laugh.  
    "For what?" Dipper laughed with him and looked down at Bill.  
    "For not running out because you were weirded out." Bill said softly. He leaned up to press another kiss to Dipper's lips, which Dipper happily reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly thanks so much for all of you who are reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna post this early since I will not be home tomorrow (woo go pep band) and I don't wanna forget about it. So yee. Sorry this chapter is really short but I'm sure you'll like what chapter 5 has in store next week ;^D

As Bill entered Mabel's office he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

    "Well someone certainly looks happy." Mabel hummed with a smile of her own. "Something good happen these past two weeks?"

    "Yeah. Actually, it happened like… a month ago... I just... forgot to tell you.." Bill laughed nervously and chewed on his lip. "But I uh... asked out that guy and he said yes." Bill blushed slightly and looked up at Mabel.

    "Well I'm sure that this will be a good thing for the both of you." She giggled softly. Dipper had already told her but she didn't tell Bill that.

    "So, Bill I'm afraid that I might not be able to help you anymore." She said softly, her smile falling a little. "I think our relationship as doctor and patient has gotten in the way of your progress for the past few weeks. But, I can refer you to another doctor. She's a bit out of the way, but it would only be once a month, not three times like I am." Bill thought for a moment.

    "I'm not sure... I... I feel like I've gotten a lot better." Bill smiled. "I think I'll be okay. But I can happily take her number in case I need some extra help." Mabel nodded.

    "Then let's just call this a day okay? Go and hang out with your man." She winked at Bill and he blushed darkly in return with a nod.

    "I'll see you around Mabel." He laughed and left.  
  
                                                                                                    

 - - -

Bill sighed as he went back to his apartment. He jumped when he heard his phone ring and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

    "Hey Bill! It's Dipper. Uhm... I was just wondering if you'd like to uh... maybe- Mabel leave me alone- yes... yes… okay, will do." Dipper coughed. "Sorry. Mabel said hi." He laughed nervously. "Anyways! I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

    "Yeah!" Bill grinned. "Where we goin'?"

    "Nothing fancy if that's okay. Just Greasy's Diner." Dipper mumbled.

    "Yeah that sounds good. Wanna meet up?"

    "No, I can come get you." Bill smiled at that.

    "So uh. See you soon?" Dipper asked.

    "Yeah, see you soon." Bill agreed and hung up after that.

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face. The demon wasn't really excited to keep this charade up anymore.  It wasn't that he didn't like Dipper, because he really did. He was attractive, nice, funny, smart. Pretty much the perfect guy. He just didn't like having to keep up the persona of 'Mentally Ill Bill' that Dipper knew him as. Bill supposed it wouldn't hurt to slowly take off that mask though, and reveal himself little by little to Dipper about who he really is. He was disrupted from his thoughts a few minutes later (unaware of the amount of time that passed) as he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, knowing full well who it was.

    "Hey Pine Tree!" Bill smiled and wrapped his arms around Dipper in a tight hug. "I'll go grab my wallet and then we can go." He smiled and went off to his room and grabbed his wallet. While in his room Bill grabbed a small pocket knife and reluctantly slid it into his pocket. Just in case. You never know what will happen on the first date.

    "Okay ready~" Bill smiled and grabbed his coat and keys since Dipper would just nag at him to lock his door.  
Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and smiled. "You know I'm going to pay right? I'm the one talking you on the date." Dipper laughed and squeezed the others hand softly.

    "Well I'm giving the tip sooo, deal with it." Bill grinned. So far, the façade he's let down hasn't brought any suspicion.

    "So Greasy's huh?" Bill hummed. "I've never been there before believe it or not." 

    "Oh man you've never been to Greasy's?! You'll love their pancakes they're literally to die for!" Dipper laughed and began running to the elevator, dragging Bill along with him. Bill laughed as well and pulled him into a slow but quick kiss once they reached the elevator.

    "I'll have them only if you're there to save me." Bill snorted at his own cheesiness; Dipper groaned at it.

    "That was really bad Bill. Like... really bad." Though Dipper couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "I love it though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find fic updates on Instagram and (not really, sorry) Tumblr.  
> Instagram - Irldippines  
> Tumblr - Grumpinni.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the funky updating schedule there are exams this week so next week I'll go back to a regular posting schedule. Sorry aha, i just don't wanna be stuck writing during exams.

    As Dipper pulled into the parking lot of Greasy’s Diner, Dipper was grinning with excitement. He was excited that he and Bill were going on their first ‘real outing.’ He kept telling Bill that even though dinner and movies at each other’s houses was indeed a date, it wasn’t exactly an outing.

He grabbed Bill’s hand as soon as they were both out of the car and walked into the diner with a smile still plastered on his face. Dipper decided to take the booth in the far corner of the diner where he and Mabel usually sat down so they weren’t so crowded by other people.  
    “Why are we sitting so far away?” Bill asked and looked at the many other empty booths that they were passing. They didn’t look dirty and that thought made his face scrunched up slightly in confusion. Dipper just laughed at that.

    “I don’t know really. Me, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan would always sit here so.. I guess it just became our spot after a while.” Dipper shrugged as he sat down and Bill sat across from him.

     “And it’s further away from everyone else so it makes a good spot for dates.”  Dipper winked. Bill snorted and rolled his eyes.

    “Wow Dipper, you’re just as corny as you were last time you were here.” A foreign voice dropped into the conversation. Dipper and Bill looked to the speaker and Dipper smiled widely.

    “Wendy! You’re back!” Dipper stood up and moved to give Wendy a hug. Bill was extremely confused.

    “Oh - Yeah Wendy, this is Bill.” Bill smiled and waved to her, and she waved back.

    “So can I get you two anything to drink?” She asked after another minute of chatting and catching up. Dipper ordered two coffee’s and with that Wendy was off.

    The silence between them was slightly awkward for a while. They’ve been dating for almost two months now but the slight awkward silences were still there. Dipper looked at Bill and smiled fondly. Bill was making a tower with the coffee creamers and sugars as they waited for their coffee.

    “Having fun there, Bill?” Dipper snorted and Bill smiled.

    “Not really. I just don’t know what to do..” Bill mumbled. Another moment of silence passed them. “So. You said Wendy was ‘back’. Where did she go?” Bill asked and looked up at Dipper, disregarding his small tower of sugars and creams.

    “Oh, just college stuff. She was still here in Oregon, but she was pretty far from Gravity Falls so I didn’t get to see her that much.” Dipper hummed and looked at him with a small smile. Bill just hummed and nodded at Dipper. He wasn’t sure how to really continue the conversation. Before Bill could think more he heard Wendy coming back with their coffees.

    “So have you two decided on what you want to eat or do you need another minute?” She asked as she set the coffees down on the table. Bill looked over at Dipper expectantly. He seemed pretty sure to order for the both of them anyways since they seemed to only come here for the pancakes.

     “Uh, just two orders of pancakes I suppose Dipper hummed and looked at Wendy as she wrote down the orders.

    “Okay, I will have those back to you when they’re ready!” Wendy smiled and with that, she left again to leave Bill and Dipper to their date.

 

\- - -

 

    “Hey, Dipper?” Bill hummed as he nuzzled more into Dipper’s neck. He noticed that he was starting to get stubbly again, but Bill liked that. The only response he got from Dipper was a tired hum.

    “Can you stay the night?” He asked and looked up at Dipper with a small smile, “I mean, it’s already getting pretty late and I’m pretty comfortable like this. It would seem almost pointless to leave me alone.” Bill batted his eyes with a small innocent smile, though his actions spoke nothing of innocents. Dipper opened his eyes to look at the clock and then at Bill.

    “It _is_ getting pretty late..” He mumbled, “I should text Mabel though. Let her know so she doesn’t need to stay up worrying about me.” Dipper sat up causing Bill sit up with him with a small whine as protest. Dipper grabbed his phone and quickly sent Mabel a message before tossing it gently onto the side table.

    “So, what do you suggest we do for the night?” Dipper hummed and wrapped his arms around Bill.

    “Hmm.. I have one idea.” Bill smiled and leaned up to kiss Dipper which he gladly returned. Though, he didn’t progress it too much since Bill seemed to want to be the one in charge, and he had no problem with that. As Bill deepened the kiss, he moved so he was more comfortably sitting on Dipper’s lap. Dipper’s hands moved so they were resting on Bill’s hips and slowly traveling up his sides from underneath his shirt. This elicited a small shiver from Bill along with a quiet gasp.

Bill shifted and began to kiss at Dipper’s jaw and neck. A small grin was on his face as he began to elicit small groans and gasps. He started to nip and suck at a spot on Dipper’s neck in hopes of leaving a hickey.

    “Oh god, Bill.” Dipper moaned and gripped his sides as he leaned his head to the side so Bill had more room to do whatever he wanted. Bill grinned and started to leave more marks on Dipper’s neck. He hummed as he pulled away and looked at the blooming marks on appearing on Dipper’s neck. Bill stood up and chuckled at the small whine that Dipper gave off.

    “I don’t know about you, but sex on the couch isn’t as appealing as people make it out to be.” Bill hummed and grabbed Dipper’s hand and pulled him up and close to him.

    “How about we go make ourselves cozy on the bed hmm?” Bill grinned and pecked Dipper’s lips.

    “I like that idea a _lot._ ” Dipper smiled and let Bill drag him down the hall to his room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hey I'm finally updating my tumblr :0  
> tumblr - Grumpinni.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so we're finally back to a regular posting schedule!

     Bill yawned and nuzzled into the heat source that currently laid in his bed. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hug him close.

    “Good morning.” Dipper mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into Bill’s hair.

    “Morning.” Bill smiled and kissed Dipper’s neck. “Did you sleep well?” He asked and looked up at Dipper.

     “Of course.” Dipper hummed and smiled back down at Bill. They laid there together for a while longer, enjoying one another’s company. After a while Dipper sighed and sat up, once again and much like the night before, Bill made a protesting whine.

     “We need to get up.. Well.. I need to get up.” Dipper mumbled and rubbed his face, “This case isn’t going to solve itself.” Bill huffed and rolled off of Dipper, admiring the view he received once Dipper left the bed.

    “Call me later okay?” Bill purred and Dipper nodded.

    “I’ll call you when I’m done working.” Bill nodded with another hum and sat up. By this time Dipper was already dressed in most of his clothes. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bill and smiled widely. Bill’s hair was going everywhere in a messy bunch, though Dipper’s sure wasn’t doing any better. He admired the marks left on Bill’s neck and collar.

    “I love you.” Dipper hummed and finally looked back up Bill.

    “I love you too.” Bill grinned and leaned in to kiss Dipper deeply. “I’ll talk to you later.”

\- - -

    Bill couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. He looked around, not hearing or seeing anybody. He kept walking down the trail to the old shack that the Pines’ called home. He hasn’t heard a call back, or even a text, from Dipper since they last saw each other. As soon as Bill reached the shack’s door he was a bit weak in the legs. His car wasn’t strong enough to make it down the trail from all the potholes that seemed to form over the years of neglect. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. But he didn’t get one. So, he knocked again and waited. Still no response. He was starting to get nervous. He opened the door and quietly closed it again once he was inside. It didn’t even look like anybody was home. He made his way up to Dipper’s office and was almost furious at what he saw. There at the desk in the far corner of the room sat Dipper, slumped over in the chair asleep and drooling all over the papers that served as his pillow. He couldn’t stay mad for long though.

    Bill sighed and went over to Dipper and shook his shoulder gently, “Dipper, wake up.” Bill said softly and Dipper jolt awake.

    The detective looked around frantically, “Wha- Oh, it’s just you.” Dipper gave a short sigh of relief when he saw it who it was that awoke him.

    “Just me?” Bill pouted childishly, folding his hands over his chest and turning to the side. “Well, if that’s how you feel about me maybe I’ll just leave you to your,” Bill side glanced at the human and gave him a mock disgusted look, “work.”

    Dipper poked Bill playfully in the side with the eraser end of a pencil. “Aw, come on Bill, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” He apologized, batting his eyes at the other man.

    Bill sighed and reluctantly turned to face Dipper before resting his hip against the desk. “I can’t stay mad at you, Pine Tree.” Bill cooed and ran a hand through Dipper’s hair. Dipper leaned into the touch and sighed.

    “When’s the last time you ate?” Bill asked and watched Dipper carefully. His nails scraping against Dipper’s scalp softly as he ran his fingers through the curly locks.

    “Hmm.. I’ve been snacking, but I haven’t eaten a meal since I’ve gotten home.” He admitted quietly. Dipper knew Bill probably wasn’t going to be happy with that answer, and when the hand that was so gently playing with his hair left, he knew his suspicions were correct.

    “Dipper, I understand that you aren’t the best cook, but you need to take care of yourself somehow.” Bill sighed. “I’ll make dinner tonight. You’ll go take a shower because honestly, you kind of stink.” He snorted and pushed himself away from the desk before he made his way to the door, stopping as a sudden realisation hit him, “So, where’s Mabel?” Dipper stood up from his desk stretching and letting out a low groan as his back cracked multiple times.

    “Uh.. She’s at a thing. Like, seminar? She’s in charge of one this year in Seattle so she’ll be gone for the rest of the week.”

    Bill nodded and looked over Dipper once more, “Oh, and Dipper,” he grinned, “Don’t shave the beard okay?” Dipper blushed and nodded and with that, Bill was off to the kitchen and Dipper to the bathroom.

\- - -

    Bill hummed as he looked in the fridge for any food he was able to cook with. He placed his hands on his hips and frowned as he noticed he couldn’t really do anything with the food provided. The demon looked around to make sure no one was really around. With a quick snap of fingers and there were a bunch of fresh ingredients on the counter: lettuce, peppers, tomatoes, chicken, and a variety of spices. As Bill was making dinner, Dipper walked into the kitchen cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes. He wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist and hummed.

    “Smells pretty good so far. Did you plan this?” Dipper snorted and nuzzled into Bill’s neck.

    “Something like that,” Bill smirked and flipped the chicken over to make sure it wasn’t going to burn, “I’ve never had the chance to cook for you yet, so I thought it would be a nice gesture.” Bill smiled and leaned into Dipper’s hold.

    A few moments later, dinner was finally ready. Bill had made some chicken and a salad. It was a bit generic but it was really the thought that counted.

    “And my good sir, dinner, is served.” Bill chuckled and pulled out of Dipper’s loose grip to grab some plates and glasses.

    “I hope you don’t mind I grabbed a bottle of wine while I was at it.” Bill realised he forgot to summon the wine, “Hmm.. Where did I put it?” He snapped, summoning the wine bottle so it was in the cupboard, “Red wines are best stored out of the light, and at room temperature.” He smiled and grabbed it from the cupboards shelf.

    “You seemed to know a lot about wine, are you a wine enthusiast or something?” Dipper teased and plated the food as Bill poured the wine.

    “My father owned a winery when we lived in Italy.” Bill hummed with a smirk, “Not a very interesting country if I do say so myself. Highly overrated by young lovers who need a place to honeymoon.”

    Bill snorted and began walking to the table and setting the glasses on the table. Dipper followed shortly after Bill and placed the plates and silverware down before taking his own seat. They ate their dinner in mostly comfortable silence. Making small talk and talking about their days. Dipper mostly just talking about the current case.

    “You know Dipper, I think you should drop the case.” Bill said almost defensively. “You aren’t getting anywhere with it and it’s just stressing you out. You don’t have a single shred of evidence to back up your suspect. It’s been what, three months? About three or four months now and you don’t have anything to go off of.” Bill huffed and took a sip of his wine before continuing on, “And what if Gideon is behind it? He could be after you. He could be plotting ways to get rid of you. Like... like... what if he hired a hitman to kill those people? He could just as easily hire a hitman to take you out too!” Bill was trying his best to control his anger. He let out a quiet sigh.

    “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Bill finally said. His tone soft as he finished off the wine that was in his glass. Dipper frowned and looked at his own mostly untouched glass of wine.

    “Bill... I understand the risks that come to being a consulting detective. I mean, I’ve been targeted more than once. I know how to protect myself.” He smiled reassuringly at Bill, who wasn’t buying it.

    “I promise you, Bill. If I don’t find any evidence within the next month, I’ll drop the case, okay?” Dipper said softly and stood up as he began to clear the table. Bill just nodded and grabbed the wine bottle to refill his glass.

    “I hope you don’t plan on driving home tonight.” Dipper smiled and kissed Bill’s cheek as he grabbed the others plate and went to put them into the sink to do for later. Bill just snorted and watched Dipper.

    “You think I can’t hold my alcohol, Pine Tree? I’m truly hurt by that. Truly and deeply hurt.” Bill chuckled and he knew he was already getting a little tipsy, though he wasn’t quite there yet. He took another few sips from his glass as he and Dipper made their way over to the couch to watch some movies. Dipper had suggested they watch Geography Club since it was one of his most favourite movies. Bill hadn’t actually heard of the movie so of course he agreed.

    By the middle of the movie Bill had lost interest and took a new interest in Dipper. Bill had just finished off his glass of wine and was feeling more than a bit fuzzy and warm now. The faux-blonde moved to sit on Dipper’s lap and nuzzled into his neck before placing light kisses to his jaw and beneath his ear, where Bill had incidentally found out Dipper was very sensitive. Dipper let out a small gasp as his hands moved to Bill’s hips.  
“Bill, not _now_ -” Dipper’s voice cracked slightly as Bill began to nip and suck light marks into his neck. Bill smirked and pulled away as he looked at Dipper. He admired the blush that appeared on his cheeks and he chuckled mostly to himself.

    “Oh come on Dipper, it’s not like anybody is even home.” Bill pouted and huffed.

    “I’m not feeling up to it tonight Bill, sorry.” Dipper mumbled and ran a hand through Bill’s hair, “Can’t we just cuddle tonight and watch movies?” Bill sighed and nodded. It’s not like he had too much of a choice since he wasn’t capable to drive. He moved off of Dipper’s lap and nuzzled into his neck.

    “Thanks.” Dipper smiled and wrapped his arm around Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to follow me on tumblr so you can get updates for new chapters!!  
> Grumpinni.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome back! I have a very special chapter for all of you today! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!! <3

    “Look, Cipher. I know what’s going on between you and Pines.” Gideon was straight faced as he looked at the demon summoned before him. Bill was picking at his nails before looking up at Gideon with a scowl.

    “Then you know what I’m not going to do.” Bill replaced the scowl with a wide cheshire grin. He knew he won; or at least the thought he did.

    “Oh of course, of course. I can’t break up a romance as _cute_ as yours.” Gideon hummed and grinned himself, “So I’m making a proposal. I want _you_ to kill his sister.” Bill’s own grin faded slowly and he looked at Gideon with surprise.

    “Kill... His sister?” Bill said softly, “Do you know how much _shit_ you’ll be in? A lot. The answer is a lot.” He frowned. Could Gideon really be serious about this?

    “It’s not like they can trace it back to me. With how you work and all.”  There was a pause before Bill spoke again.

    “What if I don’t?” Bill said softly.

    “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

\---

    It’s been three months since Bill last talked to Gideon. He had been living in slight fear, making sure Dipper and Mabel were perfectly safe. For the most part anyways. Dipper had noticed that Bill had been around more often than not. Bill even kept some clothes in Dipper’s closet for when he stayed for more than a night.

    “Hey, Bill?” Dipper walked into the kitchen where Bill was making lunch for the three of them.

    “What’s up buttercup?” Bill smiled and turned around to face Dipper.

    “I was wondering, like, don’t take this the wrong way but... you’re not having like… Financial issues right?” Dipper asked quietly and chewed on his lip. Bill looked at him confused.

    “No, why?” He snorted and quickly turned back around to continue making the sandwiches, “I just like seeing you and Mabel.” He said softly. Dipper nodded and leaned against the counter. Dipper supposed it was okay since Bill lived on his own and maybe that was just normal for his behaviour.

    “Do you wanna go on a walk later today?” Dipper asked as Bill handed him his sandwich.

    “I dunno. I mean... It’s pretty hot out and there have been a lot of mosquitoes...” Bill mumbled and scratched at his cheek.

    “Oh, come on Bill. It’s the least we can do for an anniversary. We can go out at night and do some stargazing.” Dipper smiled and grabbed Bill’s free hand. Bill twined their fingers together and smiled.

    "Yeah, I guess.. Though the mosquitoes will be worse at night.” Dipper snorted and shook his head.

    “Whatever Bill. We can wear bug spray so you don’t get any ichies.” Dipper snorted and kissed Bill’s hand.

\---

    “Bro-bro you can’t just leave me here by myself!” Mabel pouted and crossed her arms.

    “Mabel, it’s mine and Bill’s five month anniversary. I want to do something nice for him. We haven’t had any sort of thing on our past anniversaries.” Dipper mumbled as he was folding up a blanket and slid it into a backpack with a lot of trouble.

    “Can’t I tag along? I won’t intrude I promise!” She begged. Dipper was confused as to why she was being so desperate to hang out with them.

    “Mabel, why do you even want to come along? It’s not like the house is haunted or anything.” Dipper snorted, “Look, Mabel. You’ll be okay. We’ll be gone for only just a few hours probably. You’ll seriously be okay to take care of yourself.” Dipper smiled reassuringly. Mabel sighed and nodded.

    “Okay.” She mumbled and left the room just as Bill walked in. She made sure to leave quickly and avoid any contact, be it physical or even eye, from Bill. Mabel knew that Bill wasn’t who he made out to be about seven months ago, and that amused Bill.  

    “Are you ready to go sweetie?” Bill hummed and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist. 

    “Of course my love.” Dipper smiled and leaned back into Bill. The demon grinned widely and kissed Dipper’s cheek. Dipper had grown out his beard and Bill had been extremely happy about that.

    “Let’s get going then hmm?” Bill hummed and pulled away. He walked towards the door again and Dipper followed with the backpack on his back.

\---

    It was already pitch black by the time they reached the clearing. Dipper loved to come to this spot to think and relax. He was glad he was able to take Bill here. Once the blanket was laid down Bill had situated himself comfortably on one side and Dipper on the other. Dipper hummed and turned to look at Bill. He smiled and grabbed one of Bill’s free hands and squeezed it gently. Bill smiled and turned to look at Dipper. His free hand moved to sweep Dipper’s hair to the side so he could see the birthmark.

    “I think you’re my favourite constellation.” Bill smiled and caressed Dipper’s face. Just as he was leaning in to kiss Dipper, he heard a familiar  voice from the trees.

    “Well well well.” Dipper and Bill both froze. It was Gideon.

    “Would you look at this.” Gideon hummed and walked a bit closer to the two, “My favourite detective and my favourite demon.” Gideon grinned. Dipper looked confused and scrambled back so he could keep distance when he stood.

    “Gideon! Wh-What are you doing here? Were you following us!?” Dipper squeaked and stared at Gideon.

    “I would say no, but, that would be a huge lie. And I can’t lie to the police.” Gideon chuckled. Bill was trying his best to keep calm and stood up slowly.

    “What do you want Gideon?” Bill asked and watched him carefully. Gideon’s hands were behind his back so Bill knew he had something in his hands, but he wasn’t sure how to get it away without hurting himself or Dipper in the process.

    “Why I just want to have a little chat, Cipher. See, I recall calling in two favors from you, to kill Dipper Pines, and then Mabel Pines. But, if I recall again, that didn’t happen. And of course, a demon can’t break a deal, and I should keep up my side as well.” Gideon stated simply as he walked closer to Bill, though the demon didn’t move. Dipper was looking between the two and his eyes widened when Gideon brought up the deal.

   “B-Bill, you’re not really... He’s not serious is he?” Dipper said meekly. He could feel tears starting to build up in his eyes. He was lied to for so long. Did Bill even love him?

   “Dipper, not now.” Bill mumbled and kept his eyes trained on Gideon. He wasn’t going to risk anything.

    “Bill!” Dipper frowned and out of instinct Bill looked at him, his face was stoic and that made Dipper’s heart break slightly more. Gideon took this time to strike while Bill was caught off guard. He pulled out the pistol and shot Bill through his back, only missing his heart by a little. Gideon backed up and Bill staggered forward, blood spilling from the wound and his mouth. Once he turned back to look at Gideon, he was already running away.

    Bill had fallen forward onto Dipper and he didn’t even realize it until Dipper was applying pressure to his wound. He let out a pained yell and gripped at Dipper’s wrist.

    “D-Dip-”

    “Shut up..” Dipper sobbed and watched Bill carefully, “Don’t talk. You’re going to be okay. Just... Don’t talk, please.”

   “Dipper I’m sorry.” Bill said weakly. A small dry laugh escaping his lips as he let out a cough, more blood getting onto both of them, “I didn’t think this would happen. I-I didn’t mean for this to happen tonight... Or at all.” Bill let out another small pained sound as Dipper applied more pressure to the wound.

    “Bill please shut up. You’ll be okay, we’ll get you fixed up and then we can talk about this. Just... I...” Dipper trailed off not really sure where the thought was going. He tried to get the other to just stop talking.

    “I love you, Dipper.” Bill smiled sadly, his hand coming up to cup Dipper’s cheek, “I love you so much. Happy Anniversary.” He chuckled weakly. Bill’s breathing was becoming more labored.

    “Bill- please-” Dipper choked out but Bill had already stopped breathing. Dipper couldn’t stop the flood of tears that made their way down his face. He held Bill’s body close, cradling his head in his lap. After a while, bright blue flames started to burn around Bill’s body. Dipper jumped back at the literal shock that the flames emitted. He watched in surprise as Bill’s body slowly faded into smoke.

    “B-Bill!” Dipper cried and tried to get closer but the flames shoved him back with enough force to knock him down onto the ground. Then, with a bright flash. Bill was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST NIGHT AAAAAA  
> I had pep band and I was extremely tired when I got home

    When Bill woke up he was surrounded in blue flames and a grey landscape. When he tried to sit up he was hit with a wave of pain in his chest. He gasped and forced himself to sit up even though the pain was unbearable.

    “Oh god-” Bill gasped for air. He could feel the flames that surrounded his body attempt to heal the wounds. It burned and he let out a howling scream as he could feel his tissue reform to heal what was damaged. Once it was over, he was shaking harshly, his cheeks were covered in tear stains, and he felt like he was going to vomit. As soon as Bill was able to stand he did slowly and looked around again. He needed to rest, but like hell was he going to sleep on the ground. With the little magic he could use, he teleported himself into his “Mindscape Palace” where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep before he even hit the bed.

\---

    When Dipper entered the shack Mabel was right there to greet him. When she saw him she covered her mouth and ran over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. 

    “Dipper what happened!? Are you okay? Did Bill hurt you? Oh my god you’re covered in so much blood.” Mabel worried over him. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do.

    “Mabel stop.” Dipper said hoarsely. His voice was weak from crying and yelling.

    “Stop? Dipper you’re covered in blood! You expect me to just brush it off as nothing? We need to get you cleaned up. Take off your shirt so I can check for wounds.” Mabel said sternly. She really acted like his mother sometimes and though it was amusing to him, it wasn’t at this point in time.

    “Mabel I’m not hurt!” Dipper snapped, “I’m fucking fine, the only ‘wound’ I have is the god damn hole in my heart because I just watched Bill _die_ . He died Mabel. In my _arms_ -” Dipper’s voice cracked as he strained to yell at his sister and attempt to not cry. Though he quickly lost that battle as he could feel tears run down his cheeks again. Mabel attempted to wrap her arms around her brother but Dipper shrugged her off.

    “I’m going to shower and go to bed.” He mumbled and went to go up to the bathroom to clean himself off.

\---

    Bill had been asleep for about three weeks before he woke up from his ‘hibernation’. He had felt a lot better now that his body was healed and his magic was almost fully restored. Though before he could even celebrate he remembered that Dipper thought he was dead. For real dead. Bill wasn’t sure how to really tell Dipper he wasn’t dead. It’s not like he could just walk up to the human hand him a box of chocolates with a note that say’s “Hey I’m not dead…” or…  Could he? Bill shook his head at that thought. Dipper would probably punch him.

    For another week Bill had thought up of ways to tell Dipper that he wasn’t dead. It was harder than he thought too, until the most brilliant idea popped into his mind. Dreams. He could use dreams to talk to him. Bill couldn’t leave the Mindscape yet since he didn’t have enough strength to send himself to the real world, but he could still talk to Dipper through dreams.That night, Bill had made it his mission to see Dipper through his dreams. As soon as Dipper was asleep he made his way into Dipper’s head. He watched for a second as the nightmare Dipper had was the scene of Bill dying just over and over. Dipper must have been really traumatized by that. Bill had quickly stopped watching and cleared the nightmare before changing everything into his Mindscape Palace.

    He could tell Dipper was confused by what was happening, and he was clearly scared since this most likely never happened to him before. Once everything was changed Bill finally popped up in front of Dipper and that startled the brunette greatly.

    “Hiya Pine Tree!” Bill grinned widely and conjured a heart shape box of chocolates and holding them out for Dipper, “Did you miss me?” Dipper watched him with a look of what seemed to be either shock or horror. Or maybe both. He wasn’t sure. Dipper grabbed the box tentatively.

    ‘i’m not actually dead and I missed you a hell of  a lot honestly,’ the note said. Dipper looked up at Bill with a look that was clearly anger.

    “You asshole.” Was all Dipper could say and Bill’s face changed to a look of confusion. “You were alive this whole time!? This whole time and you didn’t once think of a way to tell me this a month ago!!” Dipper yelled and walked closer to Bill. Bill instinctively took a step back and held his hands up in innocence.  

    “Hey hun, in my defense I was asleep for three weeks! Getting shot and dying doesn’t exactly let you walk away easily. It takes time for a vessel to heal.” Bill laughed nervously but Dipper didn’t seem to really like that excuse.

    “So why didn’t you come see me sooner?” Dipper said softly. His anger seemed to leave him rather quickly and Bill relaxed at the swift change of emotions.

    “Dipper-” Bill started before Dipper cut him off.

    “Bill. I missed you.” Dipper felt tears filling up his eyes as he pulled Bill into a tight hug. “I missed you so damn much.” He mumbled into Bill’s neck. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper immediately and buried his nose into Dipper’s hair. He took in a deep breath and it was all just purely Dipper.

    “I promise I’ll be back soon. Maybe another week or two.” Bill sighed and ran his hands down Dipper’s back soothingly, “Though I’m sure you’d like to talk about a few things during that time.” Bill snorted and pulled back enough to place a soft kiss on Dipper’s head.

    “Yeah, but not now… It can wait.” Dipper said softly and smiled. Bill nodded and squeezed him softly before pulling away.

    “Should I give you a tour?” Bill grinned and grabbed Dipper’s hand and started walking towards the door.

    “I think I’d like that.” Dipper smiled, tears still in his eyes as he let Bill lead him towards the door of the castle-sized home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow my Tumblr since I'm going to be writing another fic soon since I'm almost done with this one (I'm on chapter 10 but there might be 11 :3c )  
> Tumblr - Grumpinni.Tumblr.Com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for the short chapter but hey, you get two updates and a completed fic so I mean?? I wouldn't mind it.

    “So, you’re a dream demon,” Mabel started, “and you were sent to kill my brother. But then he was like… too attractive to kill, so you didn’t and then Gideon got mad so he wanted you to kill me? And you obviously didn’t and he got even more mad and then ‘killed’ you?” She finished and looked at Bill skeptically, “You know I’m not going to really trust you that much right? I mean, who knows how many people you’ve killed! You should be arrested.” Mabel turned to look at Dipper with an angry expression, “You should arrest him!”

    Dipper laughed nervously and chewed his lip, “Well… Mabel I can’t just arrest someone if I don’t have proof of him actually committing a crime.” He mumbled and avoided most eye contact with Mabel. She hadn’t talked to him for about two days and this was the first time they’ve spoken. Though she was talking to- well, more like interrogating- Bill more than Dipper.

    “Look, Bill. I know you and Dipper are like, in love and everything, but I don’t even know who you are. Your entire personality was a lie to me _and_ Dipper. He may accept any apology you throw at him but I won’t.” And with that, Mabel left the room and went to her own.

    “Well… That went well!” Bill smiled in hopes of cheering up Dipper, though, it didn’t really help at all.

    “She’s never been this mad at me before.” Dipper said softly.

    “You know Dipper, I had a situation kind of like this before.” Bill hummed with a small smile. He had wrapped his arm around Dipper and began leading him into the living room so they could sit down on the couch.

    “Me and your great uncle Stanford were acquainted years and years ago. I helped him with research. I’m sure you’ve seen some of what’s left of those journals he wrote.” Bill hummed and looked down at Dipper, “Well anyways, he and I were very good friends. I would help him and give him information, he would lend me his body.”

    “Why would he lend you his body? You clearly already have one… ” Dipper interrupted and Bill smirked.

    “I haven’t always had a human body, kid. I _am_ a demon after all.” Bill smiled and showed off the unnecessarily large canines he had. “Back to the story. Uhm, ah yes. So he would lend me his body which gave me access to his mind, and I would give him knowledge-”  
“But you’re just a dream demon, how much could you possibly know?” Dipper interrupted again and Bill was getting slightly irritated.

    “I’ve been around since before the beginning of time Dipper. I know a lot.” Bill continued calmly, yet there was a slight snap to his tone, “He would lend me his body. But after a while he didn’t like it. He stopped letting he into his body. He stopped trusting me, to the point when I conjured myself up, he wouldn’t even look at me or acknowledge my existence.” Bill mumbled softly. His face read sadness and he smiled sadly at Dipper, “Needless to say, we just… drifted apart. Until a few years before his death. He summoned me up, and apologised. I don’t know why he felt the need. But he just did. So, I guess the main point I’m trying to make of this story is that Mabel won’t stay mad at you forever. She just needs a little bit of time to think, and relax.” Bill squeezed Dipper’s shoulder and kissed his head.

    “I don’t want her to be mad at me anymore Bill… I don’t know what to do,” Dipper sighed and buried his head into Bill’s neck. “I just want things to back to the way they were.”

    “I know darling, but not everything can go back to the way it was with the snap of fingers.” Bill snorted softly at his own joke. He snapped his fingers and then a blanket appeared around them. It was soft and Dipper was slightly scared by its sudden appearance, but then quickly relaxed realizing what it really was that was around them. Dipper had addressed to Bill before that he wasn’t used to magic being used like this. In such a vanilla way.

    He cuddled closer to Bill, practically sitting in his lap at this point. Bill pulled Dipper into his lap with a small grunt of pain from the wound. He hated that his vessel still had to go through a ‘normal’ healing process after he was out of Death’s danger zone. Bill let out a sigh as Dipper stopped with fidgeting and got comfortable.

    “Are you still hurting?” Dipper asked and looked up at Bill.

    “It’s fine. Just sore.” Bill mumbled and and held him close. Dipper hid his face into Bill’s neck and sighed.

    “What’s up kiddo?” Bill hummed and rubbed small mindless shapes into Dipper’s arm.

    “How many people have you killed?” Dipper asked softly with frown which was almost close enough to a grimace. Bill frowned himself and held Dipper close.

    “You don’t need to know. I’ve killed out of self defense, anger, and jobs. Though if it makes you feel better, a majority of them weren’t people.” Dipper was quiet for a while and that made Bill worry.

    “Can we go back to the Mindscape for a while?” Dipper mumbled sleepily. Bill smiled and snorted softly, “Of course dear, but you have to sleep first.” Dipper nodded and went quiet again. There was a comfortable silence between them as Bill waited for Dipper to fall asleep. As soon as Dipper fell asleep Bill sent Dipper to the Mindscape but didn’t join him. He removed Dipper from his lap carefully and stood up. After a second of stretching Bill went out of the living room and down the hallway to Mabel’s room. Thankfully it wasn’t locked and he walked in quietly.

    “Mabel. I think we need to talk about something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaye don't forget to follow my rlly rad (note not actually really rad) tumblr blog so you can keep up to date with the happs of fics and such.  
> https://Grumpinni.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is the grand finale! Thank you so much to everyone who's read this and hopefully had a nice and wild ride. As much as I want to continue this story I mustn't continue. BUT DO NOT FEAR!! I will be making some side stories so you can always be on the look out for those! Seriously though thank you all so so SO much for reading this story it really means a lot especially since this is my first EVER posted fan-fic.

    “Go away Bill.” She mumbled as she hid herself underneath the covers of her blanket. Bill was the last person- well… thing- she wanted to see next to Dipper.

    “You know Dipper thinks you hate him, right?” Bill frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame, “He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s just a pile of sadness that I can’t help. I’m doing as much as I can and you shouldn’t be mad at him-”

    “I’m not mad at him I’m mad at you!” Mabel snapped and sat up, “You hurt him more than what I have. You made him love someone again, and you left him. He was devastated. He wasn’t even a person anymore! He was just a hollow shell. He wouldn’t leave his room- he slept all the damn time and you expect  _ me _ ,” she pointed at herself for emphasis, “to forgive  _ you _ ,” she then pointed at Bill, “for what you’ve done to  _ him _ ?” 

    “I didn’t come here asking for an apology from you, I came here asking you to go and forgive him.” Bill took a deep breath. He was trying to stay calm, “I’m aware of what happened, considering it was me who caused all of this shit to happen, and I’ve had a talk with Dipper. He’s okay with me being demon, which frankly, surprises me.” He mumbled, “He accepted the fact that I have killed people, and I explained to him that most were self defence. Most of them weren’t even people so I mean, there’s that too.” Bill mumbled the last part under his breath. 

    Mabel sighed and fell back onto her bed, “Is he awake?” she mumbled and looked over at the demon in her doorway. He shook his head, “No.. But I can wake him up if you’d like.” He hummed and watched her carefully. It was Mabel’s turn to shake her head.

    “I want to think about what I’m going to say.” She mumbled once again and turned away from Bill. This was Bill’s signal to leave. He went back to the living room to see Dipper still asleep on the couch. His nose was scrunched up slightly and Bill smiled at that. He really did love Dipper, and hopefully Mabel knew that and would just move on from the topic. As soon as Bill sat down on the couch, Dipper had snuggled close to him, using Bill’s legs as his pillow. Bill ran his fingers though Dipper’s messy hair, his fingers getting caught on the snarls that occurred because of the unruly curls that were accompanied by the natural mess. A fter a few hours, Dipper woke up and saw Bill staring at the television. There was a movie playing, something about an alien who can’t speak right and a girl who’s trying to find her mother. Dipper didn’t care for the movie, but Bill absolutely adored it. 

    “What’re you doin’?” Dipper mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into Bill’s thigh. 

    “Movie.” Bill hummed without taking his eyes off the screen. Dipper laughed at that and grabbed one of Bill’s hands to play with. He curled and uncurled the fingers, which caused Bill to tear his eyes away from the screen for a second to watch what Dipper was doing. He smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss Dipper’s birthmark. Dipper leaned into it and twined their fingers together. 

    “I’ll never get tired of this.” Dipper mumbled and looked up at Bill with a wide smile which the demon happily mirrored. 

    “Me neither.” Bill smiled and leaned in to kiss Dipper again, though this time aiming for his lips. The kiss was slightly awkward since Dipper’s nose was pressed against Bill’s cheek given the angle of which it’s presented. This caused Dipper to laugh and run a hand over Bill’s jaw. 

    “This is harder than what the movies make it out to be.” Bill mumbled. Before Dipper could express his own thoughts, they were both interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Dipper jumped and smacked his face against Bill, his mouth hitting Bill’s chin causing them both to squeak in pain. Dipper held his mouth and Bill rubbed at his chin as they looked over at Mabel who looked at them both with a look of what seemed to be like mild horror mixed with an apologetic look. 

    "Can I talk to Dipper alone?” Mabel asked and looked at Bill as she chewed on her lip nervously. Bill nodded and stood from the couch, much to Dipper’s dismay and went into the kitchen, “I’ll make up something for dinner.” He mumbled as he passed Mabel. She moved over to the couch, leaving at least a cushions worth of space between her and her twin.

    “Dipper,” She started softly, she wasn’t looking at him, “are you sure that he makes you truly happy?” Mabel looked up at him, she didn’t expect an answer from him. “With all the trouble he’s caused so far, with feelings and Gideon, and probably relationship stress.. Do you really think that he’s making you happy?” Dipper wanted to roll his eyes at that, but refrained for the better. 

    “He makes me happy Mabel. Every relationship is going to have their own stressors, and.. We’ve talked about what has happened, and why..” Dipper trailed off, “But.. He does make me happy Mabel. I know you don’t really understand why, but.. Just trust me on this, please?” They were finally looking at each other now. Dipper had a hopeful smile on his lips and Mabel was obviously not done talking with him. 

    “Dipper, he’s a demon. Who knows what he could be up to! He could be using you, he could be waiting for his chance to turn you into a mindless slave-”  
“Mabel stop.” Dipper shoved her shoulder lightly, “You’re being crazy. Besides, you dated gnomes and your first kiss was a mermaid. Do you _really_ think this is _that_ messed up?” Dipper snorted softly, “Can you just give him a second chance? I _really_ like him Mabel. He’s made me feel like I matter to someone- other than just family.” He added quickly, “He’s done so much to try to get you to trust him again, so _please_ give him another chance. I’m not saying you have to like him, but at least try to.” 

    Mabel was quiet for a few second before speaking up, “I don’t want you getting hurt over stupid mistakes. But.. I guess I can’t protect you all the time.” She smiled a little bit, “So I’ll trust you on this. Besides, someone needs to be there for you if shit goes wrong.” Mabel laughed softly and so did Dipper.

    “Awkward sibling hug?” Dipper asked hopefully.

    “Awkward sibling hug.” Mabel agreed. Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel and pulled her close giving her a light squeeze. Bill smiled as he leaned against the archway of the living room.

    “So!” This caused the twins to jump in surprise, “Now that this is all settled how about some dinner?” Bill grinned. His grins always made Mabel uncomfortable since there was always so much teeth, which Mabel had mentioned to Dipper and he always dismissed it as her being paranoid. Now he did notice that Bill may have had more teeth than what a normal person really would have, as well as longer canines. Bill said it was for the ‘intimidation factors’. As they made their way to the kitchen Bill had his arm around Dipper’s shoulders and held him closely. Though Mabel was clearly uncomfortable about it, Bill didn’t seem to notice it, or care. 

\---

    Once dinner was done with, as awkward as it was, and the dishes and leftovers taken care of, Dipper and Bill found themselves back on the couch cuddling with a show playing in the background for noise. 

    “Do you think that things will be back to normal soon?” Dipper asked and leaned back into Bill’s warm embrace. 

    “With time Pine Tree, things will go back to the way they were. You just have to give it time.” Bill mumbled and looked down at Dipper with a soft smile.

    Maybe things wouldn’t be back to normal soon, but they were getting better. Mabel is at least going to talk to Dipper again. Possibly with time, maybe she would even talk to Bill again. But for now, things were just a comfortable awkwardness between everyone. Sure there were smart-ass comments between everyone about certain things, Mabel directing them to Bill and Dipper’s relationship, Bill directing them to Mabel’s lack of one. Things were starting to go back into normalcy and that made Dipper happy.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr at http://grumpinni.tumblr.com/  
> and on Instagram at IrlDipPines  
> bless u all for reading and I hope to see you again in the future.


End file.
